Kingdom Hearts Ultimania
Kingdom Hearts Ultimanias are Japanese informational books about released games in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. The books contain similar information to a strategy guide, although it goes much more in depth. An Ultimania also contains additional and exclusive content, such as artwork by Tetsuya Nomura, interviews with the staff behind the game, and clarifications on the story. As of yet, no Ultimania has been released outside of Japan, and no plans have been made to do so. List of Ultimanias ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - June 13, 2002 *'Number of Pages' - 544 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 1,995 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 1.80 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15.2 x 3.2 cm. *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4887870426 The cover of the Kingdom Hearts Ultimania displays the main protagonists of the series, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. Each of the protagonists featured on the cover are displayed within their own panels. Donald and Goofy's faces are visible within theirs. Kairi is visible from her head to her thighs, her legs continuing beneath Donald's panel. Riku's head and shoulders are displayed within his panel, his waist and a portion of his leg visible beneath Goofy's panel. Sora, who is also the only character on the cover to be black and white, have his eyes closed, and not be encased within a panel, overlaps each character's panel and holds the Kingdom Key in his hand. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultimania Revised Edition *'Release Date' - December 17, 2004 *'Number of Pages' - 607 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 4 cm. *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757513496 The cover artwork of the Kingdom Hearts Ultimania depicts Sora as he appears in Roxas's version of the Awakening, with Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy behind him, and encased within a heart-shaped border. On the sides stand the hooded Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless against a dark sky background. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - December 17, 2004 *'Number of Pages' - 351 *'Type' - Paperback *'Language' - Japanese *'Height '- 21 x 15 x 2.6 cm *'Publisher '- Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757513445 The cover artwork of the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ultimania shows the game's artwork of Sora and Riku standing back-to-back, and card versions of King Mickey, Marluxia in his hooded form, Donald, and Goofy in the background. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' Ultimania Alpha *'Release Date' - December 9, 2005 *'Number of Pages' - 319 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 1,990 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 1.25 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 1.9 cm. *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757515979 This Ultimania reviews the events of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, also providing some insight into Kingdom Hearts II. The cover artwork is that of the "Awakening" Puzzle from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - February 23, 2006 *'Number of Pages' - 735 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 2,790 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 4.4 cm. *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757516215 The Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania is known to contain more in-game information than any other Ultimania, such as much more detailed maps than the official strategy guide. The cover artwork is that of the "Two Sides" Puzzle found in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - May 2, 2007 *'Number of Pages' - 511 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 3.4 cm *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757520131 The Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Ultimania details the compilation of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. The cover artwork is the "Twilight" Puzzle found in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2'' Days Ultimania *'Release Date' - June 25, 2009 *'Number of Pages' - 509 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 3 cm. *'Weight' - 1.00 KGS *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757525788 The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Ultimania sports several insightful interviews that not only cleared up the game's story, but it also hinted at Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The cover artwork shows Axel, Roxas, and Xion eating sea-salt ice cream in the top corner in Twilight Town, Roxas also shown losing his Organization robe and having it replaced with his clothing from Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - March 25, 2010 *'Number of Pages' - 656 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 3,374 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 22 cm x 15.5 cm x 4 cm. *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757527888 This Ultimania covers Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The book's cover shows the Keyblade Graveyard as the setting, while Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are centered, all wielding their corresponding Keyblades. Master Xehanort is menacingly seen above them, with Vanitas and King Mickey to his side. This is the first Ultimania to use Computer Graphics in the cover design. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - November 4, 2010 *'Type' - Paperback *'Price' - 1,680 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 2.8 cm *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 9784757530508 This Ultimania covers Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. The book's cover shows Data-Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in Traverse Town high-fiving one another. It includes a complete walkthrough of the game, interview with Tetsuya Nomura, and a complete guide to the Avatar Kingdom. This is the second Ultimania to use computer-generated imagery in the cover design. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''Ultimania * '''Release Date' - May 1, 2012 * Number of Pages - 431 * Language - Japanese * Publisher - Square Enix * ISBN - 9784757513440 This Ultimania covers Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This book's cover features Sora, Riku, and a Meow Wow.'' '' ''Kingdom Hearts Series Memorial'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - October 2, 2014 *'Number of Pages' - 256 *'Price' - 3,132 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Publisher' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 9784757543843 The Kingdom Hearts Series Memorial Ultimania covers the entire Kingdom Hearts series. It covers all twelve titles, from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, including the re-releases and Final Mixes. The cover features a white sketch of half of Sora's face on a silver background, with his eye colored in blue. It was released on October 2, 2014 alongside Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. See also *Symbols seen in the Ultimania Category:Merchandise